


Smug Bastards

by margarks



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Fornell’s POV and the premiere ep – Yankee White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ncis_lfws](http://ncis_lfws.livejournal.com) comm.

Damn.

Tobias couldn’t help feeling reluctant admiration for the bastards, even as he fought the urge to curse at their antics. He’d gotten some satisfaction tossing one of their agents out on his ass, but that was all he’d had.

No evidence. No body.

He’d gotten a dressing down from his director, too. No matter how politic the agencies were with each other, bruised pride was still bruised pride. Now he was forced to “collaborate,” as if that meant anything when NCIS had complete control of the investigation.

Amused despite himself, Tobias stifled another curse and a grin.

Smug bastards.

THE END.


End file.
